


You’re No Good For Me (I’m No Good For You)

by woodzjeon



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Seungyoun, M/M, Smut, Top Seungyoun, blowjob, bottom wooseok, idk what to tag anymore, piercer wooseok, seungseok, seungyoun is getting a tongue piercing, sub wooseok, this is just seungyoun flirting with his cute piercer, wooseok is a cute piercer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodzjeon/pseuds/woodzjeon
Summary: Seungyoun is getting a tongue piercing. His piercer happens to be pretty.He’s a sucker for pretty things.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	You’re No Good For Me (I’m No Good For You)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it’s been awhile since i’ve written an english fic so i hope you don’t mind if there’s grammatical errors. also, i didn’t proofread this so there might be typos! thank you!
> 
> if ur a filo, i’ve written seungseok filo aus on my twt so check em out if u want!
> 
> twt: @woodzjeon

Seungyoun have always wanted to get a tongue piercing. He doesn’t know why it took him 20 years before finally deciding to get one. Sitting in one of the stools in the waiting area of the piercing parlor, he thinks how he should’ve done this when he was a bit younger, like maybe 18, since his mom isn’t really that strict when it comes to doing something with his body.

“It’s your body anyway. Do whatever you want,” is what she always say. As long as it’s not anything illegal, she’s completely fine with it. 

Nevertheless, 18 or 20, he’s finally getting it today. Excitement rushes through his veins. He’s got here a bit earlier than his scheduled time. It’s fine if he has to wait. His friends told him this parlor is really good, so waiting should be worth it.

However, 5 minutes before his schedule, the receptionist comes to him with an apologetic look, cellphone in his hand.

“Sir, i’m afraid our piercer couldn’t come on time,” he say. Seungyoun frowns. “He had to run some errands and got caught in traffic on the way here. I hope you don’t mind if you’ll have to wait for another 30 minutes or less?”

“Sure. I don’t really mind,” answers Seungyoun. And even if he minds, what else can he do? None. 

The receptionist smiles. “Thank you, Sir. Would you like some coffee? Juice? Or tea? Or just water while waiting?”

“Water is fine.”

“Water then.” The receptionist gives him another polite smile before leaving to get him some refreshment. When he’s out of sight, Seungyoun sighs and leans back.

_This better be worth the wait,_ he thinks.

25 minutes later, Seungyoun concludes that waiting for an hour is definitely worth the wait, when a guy barges inside the parlor. The guy looks like he ran on his way here, as he’s panting and sweating a bit even if it’s pretty cold outside. 

The guy doesn’t look like he blongs in a place like this. Seungyoun isn’t one to judge a person’s cover, but this guy looks like he could be in a garden filled with beautiful flowers, sitting in front of a huge canvas, painting his heart out.

No kidding, the guy looks like an art student or something. or maybe the art itself. He wears a long brown coat since it’s already autumn, underneath is a plain white shirt tucked in a loose washed jeans and thehe wars a pair of classic converse. Ad to add to that, he’s also wearing a beret.

But what really catches Seungyoun’s attention is his angelic face— doe eyes that has a hint of confidence, cute small nose, high cheek bones, and that damn red lips. 

If Seungyoun fell asleep while waiting, and then woke up just to see this guy, he could’ve thought he died on his sleep or something and this guy was the angel who would take him.

But it’s impossible that an angel would take him. Definitely not, with all the shits he did in his life. But seeing this angelic looking guy, he feel like he’s come close to a celestial being. Just close... but not close enough to touch or to come with.

The guy is pretty.... and Seungyoun is a sucker for pretty things.

“I’m sorry! The traffic was really bad!” the guy exclaims, removing his coat and hooking it on the coat rack beside the door. The receptionist comes rushing towards him. “You know how bad it could get, Yohan.”

“It’s fine, Wooseok. I understand... And Mr. Seungyoun understand.” The receptionist— Yohan — glances at him with a hopeful smile on his face.

The angel, his name is Wooseok and god even his name is beautiful, looks at him with an embarrassed look on his face. “I’m really sorry, Sir,” the beauty apologizes.

Seungyoun is still surprise, or more like amuse, that a beauty like that works as a piercer. He’s not going lie but he expect someone who’s bulky with tattoos covering his whole and have a lot of piercing.

Wooseok looks so fucking pristine. Pure. Immaculate. Perfect.

And Seungyoun hates himself for even thinking about ruining him... To make a mess of this perfect being in front of him. He feels like a devil planning to steal an angel from heaven. 

Seungyoun smiles, as if he wasn’t thinking unholy thoughts about him, and says, “I understand. My friend said you’re really good so I’m hoping it’s worth the wait.”

Wooseok blushes. He. Fucking. Blushes. Seungyoun uses all his morality to contain himself from pounding on him and just ruin him right there and then. 

“Don’t worry, Sir! Wooseok is really good!” Yohan interrupts.

That makes Seungyoun smile into a smirk as his eyes locks onto Wooseok’s. “Let’s see then.”

+++

Wooseok’s heart is pounding in his chest as he disinfects his hand. The customer is already seated on the reclining chair, patiently waiting for him. He glances behind him but quickly looks away when he catch the guy staring at him.

He let out a shaky breath. He’s met a lot of customer— ranging from just fine to hot guys, but he’s never really this affected. No one ever made him feel hot and bothered.

Maybe it’s because it’s Cho- fucking -Seungyoun, the guy he’s been crushing on since a year ago! 

The don’t really know each other. Seungyoun definitely doesn’t know he’s even existing. They never really had a proper interaction, except that one party he was forced to attend to. The party where he caught his ex boyfriend shoving his tongue down somebody else’s throat.

Wooseok remembers how he was a sobbing mess, crouching beside some random car, crying his hearts out when some stranger came to him with death stick between his lips.

“Stop crying. You’re ruining my night,” the stranger said in irritation, looking down on him, puffing smoke from his lips.

“W-Well I’m sorry if i’m c-crying. I just saw my b-boyfriend sucking someone else’s mouth and it f-fucking hurts,” Wooseok retaliated, still crying. 

“So you’re just gonna cry there like some pathetic bitch?” the stranger muttered. Wooseok stopped crying for a bit, looking up at the stranger with confusion in his face.

The guy then crouched to level his face on Wooseok. It was pretty dark but Wooseok could outline his piercing eyes, pointed nose, and thin red lips. 

“Stand the fuck up and show him you’re not the bitch he should mess with.” The stranger smirked, patting Wooseok’s hair before standing once again. He placed the cigarette in between his lips once again, giving Wooseok a salute before leaving.

Wooseok stands up, watching the stranger’s retreating back. The stranger whose name he learned weeks later is Cho Seungyoun. Ever since then, he would see him around the school, sometimes with friends or with his flings or just alone.

Soon, Wooseok found himself developing a small crush on him.

Seungyoun is just his crush. Someone he just adores. Idolize or whatever. He never really plan to make a move on him. He doubt if Seungyoun could even remember him. Definitely not. He’s fine with just seeing him around every now and then.

He did not expect that their second interaction would be here in the Tattoo and Piercing parlor where he works at. With him as the piercer, and Seungyoun as his customer.

The black rubber gloves slaps on his skin when he wears it. He turns around and walks towards Seungyoun whose eyes seems to never leave him. Seungyoun smirks at him, leaning back.

“We should start now,” Wooseok says and he wants to congratulat himself from saying that as if his heart is not beating so fast right now. 

“I guess so,” Seungyoun says and it’s obvious that he’s teasing Wooseok. 

Wooseok takes the clamp from the metal tray as well as the needle he needs to pierce, and then he faces Seungyoun.

“It’s gonna get a bit uncomfortable but I assure you that it will be quick. There might be pain but I know you can take it,” Wooseok assures, smiling politely.

“I don’t feel pain,” Seungyoun says, still smirking. “I don’t get hurt. I’m a tough guy.” He even flexes his biceps.

Wooseok chuckles. “You’re pretty funny,” he says.

“Taking my shots to impress such beauty.” Seungyoun winks at him and Wooseok feels all his blodd rushing to his face. He’s so red right now. Seungyoun can see it and Wooseok can see that it’s amusing him.

“We should s-start now,” Wooseok says again, stuttering. He can feel his hands shaking a bit. It’s not everyday that his crush would hit on him. Wooseok is definitely not prepared for this. This is too much for his poor little heart.

Seungyoun chuckles. “You already said that,” he teases.

“I mean it this time so... kindly stick your tongue out, please,” Wooseok says.

Seungyoun’s gaze travels down on his hand. “You’re shaking,” he notices and then looks up at Wooseok. “Is this your first time?”

“It’s not...”

“Then why are you shaking, Mr. Wooseok?” Seungyoun is mocking him. He certainly is, but Wooseok can’t find himself to be annoyed... In fact, it’s making him feel things. 

Wooseok smiles at him, moving closer. “Maybe if you stop flirting with me I’ll stop shaking....” he mumbles. “Stick your tongue out, please.”

But Seungyoun didn’t. His smirk grows, like he’s really enjoying this. “So it’s because of me? You’re shaking because of me?” he asks and Wooseok doesn’t answer. “I’m affecting you that much, hah?”

Wooseok ignores it. His heart is pounding so hard and he’s afraid Seungyoun might hear it. “Sir, stick your tongue out so we can start,” he says but more like pleading.

It seems like his almost pleading entertains Seungyoun. Oh god. 

“How should I stick it out? Like this?” He does sticks his tongue out, but then he proceeds on licking his upper lip. Wooseok feels his throat dries up. 

Wooseok takes a deep breath. “I won’t be able to pierce your tongue if you would do that,” he says. “Just stick your tongue out, keep it steady, don’t move.”

“Okay,” Seungyoun says and Wooseok sighs in satisfaction. Finally— “Can I hold your waist?”

“H-hold— What?”

Seungyoun snickers. “Hold your waist. I’m scared,” he says. He’s not scared. He’s definitely not scared. “I’m really scared, Mr. Wooseok.”

“Fine. Whatever. Do what you want. Let’s just do this... I still have another client after you,” Wooseok says in defeat. He just wants to get thinsg done because he don’t know if he’ll be able to keep up with Seungyoun anymore if they’ll drag this a bit more longer.

“Do what I want? Sure.” Seungyoun then proceeds to hold his waist. “Small,” he comments. 

Wooseok decides to ignore it. He decides to ignore the warm hand on his waist. His shirt is pretty thin, so he could feel the warmth of Seungyoun’s palms. 

Seungyoun finally sticks his tongue out, staring right onto Wooseok’s. It bothers Wooseok a bit, with Seungyoun’s eyes staring at him when their faces are so close.

He then clamps Seungyoun’s tongue, with the hole in the middle, almost at the tip of the tongue. Even with his tongue clamped like that, Seungyoun still manages to smirk at him, minty breath fanning on Wooseok’s face.

Wooseok’s ignores it. He ignores everything and just focuses on his job, even though Seungyoun is making it hard not to.

When the needles pierces through, Seungyoun didn’t show any pain. His eyes remains on Wooseok, a glint of mischievous still in them. Wooseok gulps, biting his lower lip and he notices how Seungyoun’s gaze travels down there.

“A-And we’re done,” Wooseok announces once he removes all the tools he used. He quickly takes a step back, away from Seungyoun like he’s burnt or something. 

Seungyoun puts his tongue back and closes his mouth, his eyes still on Wooseok. It’s making Wooseok very uncomfortable.... in a good way... if that makes sense. 

Wooseok takes the mirror and hands it over Seungyoun, in which the latter gladly takes, but not without subtly brushing his fingers over Wooseok. “Thanks.”

“N-No prob...” Wooseok watches how Seungyoun sticks his tongue out once again, looking at his newly pierced tongue.

“Nice,” he says and then eyes goes back to Wooseok. “It’s definitely worth the wait.”

Wooseok just smiles and nods “So.. uh... It will take one or two months before it’s fully healed... So for the aftercare...” Wooseok then proceeds to explain the aftercare to Seungyoun, explaining everything with complete details. Seungyoun just watches him, that playful smirk back on his lips once again, the reason why Wooseok stutters a bit.

“And.. uh...” Wooseok turns his back and walks towards a small table where the printed aftercare sheet is placed. He takes one and writes smething on it before he goes back to Seungyoun. “This is the printed one... in case you forget something... or have a question.

Seungyoun takes it but didn’t bother looking on it. He raises his hand like a student in a classroom. “I have a question,” he says.

“Uh... Sure... What is it?”

Seungyoun stands up, walks towards Wooseok, towering over him. Wooseok gulps, eyes widening at the sudden proximity.

“Can I still kiss someone?” Seungyoun asks, gaze landing on Wooseok’s parted lips.

The question almost takes Wooseok’s breath. He feels something hot licking his tomach and the butterflies are going wild. He feels hot... so freaking hot...

“W-Well... Y-You still can... b-but... it will be u-uncomfortable in the f-first few days.... or even weeks,” Wooseok answers.

“I can deal with the uncomfortble feeling,” Seungyoun mutters. “Can I kiss you?”

Wooseok’s breath hitches. He feels a lump on his throat. His breathing becomes heavy. 

“I-I recommend you l-let your tongue h-heal first... b-before kissing s-someone...”

Seungyoun opens his mouth to say something but a knock on the door interrupts them. Wooseok takes that oppurtuinity to get away from Seungyoun. He almost run towards the door, sighing in relief when he sees Yohan standing in front when he opens the door.

“Hey, are you okay?” Yohan asks because he notices how Wooseok is blushing.

“Yes, I’m fine,” he answers.

Yohan eyes him suspiciously. “Okay.... Are you guys done? It’s almost time for the next one.”

Wooseok nods, hearing Seungyoun’s footsteps behind him. “Yup! We’re done! I’m...” He glances behind him and sees Seungyoun with that goddamn smirk. Wooseok just wants to get rid of it by...... by god knows how. “I’m just about to show his way out.”

“That’s cool! Let me do that for you!” Yohan exclaims. “Mr. Seungyoun, just follow me.”

Wooseok steps aside so Seungyoun can walk out. He purses his lips as the taller walks by, who winks at him while doing so. Wooseok’s heart takes a leap.

“Seungyoun,” Wooseok calls out. Seungyoun stops and turns his back to look at him. “See you around.” Wooseok smiles, glancing at the paper in Seungyoun’s hand befre closing the door.

Seungyoun frowns, a bit confuse. Then he lifts the aftercare sheet and look at it. 

And there, written in blank ink, is a phone number and under it are words read as  **_I don’t flirt with customer but here’s my # :)_**

Seungyoun smirks. The poor little angel falls into a devil’s trap. He folds the paper, sliding it in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> seungyoun is not evil i swear idk why ive written the ending that way....
> 
> idk when i can post the second part but i hope u can check it out!
> 
> follow me on twitter if u want 🥺👉👈 @woodzjeon


End file.
